


Ride

by LikeShipsInTheNight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, narry first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeShipsInTheNight/pseuds/LikeShipsInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just keep going okay...” Niall's voice was a meer mumble because he just wanted the pain to stop and for it to get better. He hoped to god it got better because if it didn’t he was gonna punch every person who ever told him how good sex was. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Narry first time. this is literally just sex, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever, legit don't know how I wrote this. I hope its not to horrible. Enjoy
> 
> PS this is not edited and may have spelling mistakes. Also Listen to "Ride" by Somo since it inspired the fic actually.

Bliss.

Thats the only way to explain the way Niall felt as Harry laid him down softly on plush bed, it was as if his entire body was on fire. Everywhere Harry touched him he felt it, it startled him with the amount of euphoria he felt at that very moment. It was like months of pent of emotion and love and lust and everything compiled into right now. Niall didn’t really know if he regretted waiting so long to feel this way or if he was thankful he waited in fear it might not be as pleasurable if he hadn’t. 

Clothes were everywhere, in every part of the room you could find an article of clothing. The way they grabbed at each other was hungry, frantic, and rushed. Though they didn’t really care, the skin to skin contact was all they really needed in that very second. Niall’s chest was a rosy pink, it was as if his entire body was blushing. Harry felt it though, the heat of Niall’s flushed skin against his lips as he pressed them softly against his neck, letting his tongue peak out to lick a stripe down the pulse on his neck. He felt hot, like the room was 100 degrees and he didn’t know how to get it to cool down. He didn’t really mind though, as he kept placing open mouthed kisses on Niall’s chest. He mindfully avoided his nipples and finally put one of them in his mouth licking the bud, feeling it harden under his tongue. 

Niall was in ecstasy, he was finding it harder to breathe every time Harry did anything to his over-sensitive body. His mouth was agape, and his eyelashes fluttering over his tinted red cheeks. He placed his hand on Harry’s bicep and the other curled around his shoulder, appreciating the feel of the smooth skin under his pale fingertips. His ocean blue eyes shot open the moment he felt Harry’s cherry red tongue lick down his navel and trace the v-line on his pelvis. 

Harry avoided touching Nialls rock hard erection, even though it was pleading for the attention. It was kind something Harry didn’t really want to get into right away. he kind of wanted to make it special, not rushed. Niall’s body was beautiful, in every way possible and he wanted his actions to prove it to him even if he never actually asked him to. He went down from Nialls V-line to his inner thighs pressing opened mouth kisses on them softly. He likes the way Niall’s hands found their way to his hair, running his fingers through it slowly. He took in the sight of Niall’s gleaming pink tip and gave it a small peck, barely letting his lips graze it before moving up to kiss Niall’s lips slowly, enjoying the way his pink lips moved in gracefully synchronized motions against his. His tongue moved afar from his mouth and found its way inside of blonde boys under him instead. He moved his tongue in all the right ways and let their tongues waltz together in a memorized dance that didn’t really need the fight for dominance. 

Harry felt when Niall’s legs found their way around his waist and in response just pushed their bodies closer together. Niall's hands were every part of his back then just letting it rest firmly in the middle. They parted, for no more than a millisecond for air before letting lips connect like magnet to metal. It was as if they couldn’t stand the thought of not having every part of the other touching every part of theirs. They had only just began the skin to skin contact and it was already becoming an unholy addiction.   
Their bodies rutted together, simultaneously moaning as their members touched and rubbed with just the right amount of friction. Niall's hands made their way back to Harry’s hair, grabbing handfuls and tugging on them as he gently bit and pulled at the brunettes bottom lip. Harry moaned, it was loud but he didn’t really care. It was a lot to take in really, the feel of his erection rubbing sinfully against the blondes, the way he pulled on his hair, and not to mention the way the blonde kissed him. It was like all of his nerve endings were being touched simultaneously so he really couldn’t help any sound that came out of his mouth. He liked to think of it was a domino effect really. 

Niall was no saint when it came down to the way he groaned and panted into Harry’s mouth either. He could swear he did, but honestly couldn’t help it so he just let it be. Harry disconnected his lips from Nialls and gave him a wink before letting Niall’s limbs fall back on the bed and got up reaching into his duffel bag and pulling out a condom. He looked over his shoulder at Niall situated on the bed looking straight back at him with a shy smile spreading across his cheeks. 

“Well... you aren’t just gonna stand there are you?” Niall’s voice was soft, and quite hoarse but Harry heard him anyways and laughed running a free hand through his hair. 

Harry made a quiet shh noise and crawled back onto the bed giving the blonde a fleeting kiss on the lips and then letting his hands smooth down his milky white skin. They roamed until they found their way onto the smaller boys ass. Harry parted the boys cheeks slightly, before going down and letting his tongue trace the puckered pink hole lightly. Niall moaned, the feeling had him reeling into the darkest corners of his mind in pleasure. He thought that if 8 months ago someone had asked him if he would enjoy rimming his straight answer would be no. But clearly that changed as Harry began to push the tip of his tongue into Niall and he groaned at the feeling. Closed his eyes tightly and let his head fall back, it felt kind of fantastic if you asked him. 

Niall’s hands found the sheets and he grabbed a them in ecstasy as Harry’s tongue plunged in and out of him in the most sinful of ways. Harry had placed Niall’s legs over his shoulders as he let his tongue play with Nialls now slick and salivated hole. It looked pretty and pink and flushed and honestly Harry thought it was perfect. 

Harry felt himself retract his tongue, and slowly eased a finger inside Niall looking up to see if it was okay. Niall just nodded and made a grunt as he shut his eyes as tight as he could. It was a weird feeling, having anything inside there. He’d never fingered himself before so the feeling was completely foreign but he couldn’t say he hated it. Much less could he hate it when Harry began moving the finger inside him and then as he slid his finger in deeper inside him he rubbed a certain bundle of nerves that made Niall want to scream. 

“Shit... Harry right there.” Niall’s voice wasn’t really above a whisper but it was hoarse and deep and thick with irish.   
Harry bit his lip with the certainty that he found exactly what he was looking for. With that he added a second finger and did the exact same thing as before. Sooner than expected and already at three fingers deep inside the blonde, Niall was a gasping and moaning heaving mess on the bed. Harry felt proud because Niall was ready and thats what he thought about when he felt himself slither back up onto Niall and kiss him until neither could breath. 

“Babe, you sure you still want to do this?” Harry asked Niall but he knew the answer already. 

“Yes... please Harry I just want you inside me.” Nialls voice was hushed and shy and quiet but Harry heard it and just kissed both of the blondes flushed pink cheeks before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

Harry gave Niall a fleeting smile before opening the foil packet containing the condom and rolling the condom over his pulsing cock. Niall leaned up onto his elbows and bit his lips as he watched Harry line himself up with his hole and slowly slip in the tip. Niall almost cried out, he’d never felt so much pain in his life. He felt as if he was being ripped open and he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes as Harry pushed all the way in until he was into the hilt. 

“Ni, are you okay?... you need me to stop?” Harry had to ask as he caressed Niall’s cheek affectionately and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Harry didn’t exactly know how he managed to speak because Niall was so damn tight and it felt too great to be true. It took him every drop of self control he had not to pound into Niall that very second. It was unbearable because Niall looked so good, flush and pink and aroused. Not to mention laying there vulnerable under Harry and it had his mind reeling. 

“Just keep going okay...” Niall's voice was a meer mumble because he just wanted the pain to stop and for it to get better. He hoped to god it got better because if it didn’t he was gonna punch every person who ever told him how good sex was. 

Harry nodded before he did as he was told and eased in and out of Niall in a painfully slow pace. Harry moved his body slightly and angled his slow thrust directly into the direction of Niall’s prostate. His idea seemed to work because almost instantly Niall’s eyes were screwed shut and his lips formed a perfect o and his breath quickened. 

From that moment on everything was blurry and faded and honestly an adrenaline rush because somehow Harry ended up moving faster and harder and Niall was moaning and chanting Harry’s name like his life depended on it. 

Their moans were loud and breathless if not the slightest bit pornographic. at this point Harry’s thrust were wild and erratic not to mention sharp and made Niall feel like he was in the most glorious part of heaven. 

Somehow even though Niall’s hands were nowhere near his cock he felt a deep pooling warm sensation at the bottom of his belly and felt as if he was burning all over as he closed his eyes and swore he saw stars. He came in white stripes on to his and Harry’s abdomen and sluggishly let his back fall on the bed and Harry was still above him thrusting into his abused hole wildly. 

Harry felt that same sensation though, seconds after Niall as he felt Niall clench around him and saw white as he came hard inside Niall. He slowed but rode out his orgasm then slowing to a stop as he fell like a ton of bricks on top of Niall’s chest. 

Niall let a quiet oomf sound at the feeling but looked to the side at Harry with a dizzy smile. Harry felt himself smile back as he brushed wet strands of hair from Niall’s forehead and leaned in slowly to give him a sweet kiss. 

The kiss was slow and lazy and short but somehow it was the best kiss of the entire night. 

“You should pull out you know, it’s getting uncomfortable” Niall’s voice was hoarse but quiet as he talked with a smirk against Harry’s lips. 

“I thought I could stay there, felt like home you know?” Harry’s voiced dripped of sarcasm and amusement but he pulled out of Niall slowly. Taking off his condom and throwing it at some unknown corner of the room.

“You know I love you right?” Harry’s voice was hushed and quiet as he spoke into Niall’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know and that’s why I love you twice as much...” Niall’s voice was quieter than Harry’s but it hung in the air like strong perfume. 

“Forever?” Harry stared straight into Niall’s cerulean blue eyes and watched as they sparkled right back up at him. 

“Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments what you thought, trust me when I say I need the feedback :3 xx


End file.
